Because I Can
by L. K. Synthesis
Summary: Allen Tried telling them she was a Girl, but they kept hushing her, How will they deal with nature giving her a rather impressive figure. Multiple pairings, Good Tiki
1. What Now!

_All characters are property of their respective owners this story was not written for profit. Beta comments like correcting spelling and Grammar do not belong in the Signed Reviews. If you are going to leave such a comment Please take the time to use E-Mail or Private Message instead._

_Increased demand for a longer chapter Fanfiction of a female Allen allowed My plot bunny to run rabid here. There is allot of Kanda Allen but there is NO defined paring to this fanfiction Meaning there will be other pairings here but I will try to focus it more around Allen/Kanda/Alma relationship._

**What Now!**

Allen always tried to tell the order who SHE really was, but every time the issue of her gender came round she was brutally hushed. There were only few people that knew the head nurse for one, and Kanda Yu. The head nurse learned through her first Physical at the order it didn't surprise her to see a somewhat wild young girl. Apparently the head nurse was a wild one herself and understood how Allen could grow to like dressing like a boy specially when traveling with cross.

Kanda on the other hand, found out when Allen had revived a nasty chest wound. She was bleeding and Kanda just KNEW if he didn't help Lenalee would shove her dark boots so far up his ass he wouldn't walk right for a month. So he had carried Allen to the inn and treated her wound. The first question he asked was why she didn't get all angry bout being called a boy all the time, Allen had explained everything to him.

So while Cross, Kanda and the Head nurse and a few others knew she was a girl only Kanda and Cross knew the secret of why. She wasn't rapped or molested, thou admittedly it was a fear she had since she was little. The reason Allen always dressed as a boy was for no other reason but that she wanted to. For some odd reason Allen liked looking like a boy, and Cross never objected to it not being the kind of man to not indulge in personal desires.

Even her beloved foster father Mana had refused to deny her the simple pleasure of dressing and acting like a boy. Yep that was right Allen Walker was a TomBoy, she wasn't a Dike, or Rape Victim. The closest Allen ever came to begin molested was when Tiki put that tease in her chest to bite a hole in her heart, and that was how He knew. It was also how Back and Fu knew, thou even they were silenced.

Kumori was a question, Allen wasn't sure if he was just ignorant of the fact she was a growing woman or just didn't care about that. However nature did have other plans for her and this morning Allen was surprised to find her normally small chest was a bit too BIG to be supported by her usual wrappings. With a staggered huff she turned to the last person that knew she was a girl thou they even silenced him. "Link..." she called. "Could you help?"

"What is it Walker." he asked form the other side of the dressing screen,

"Could you get Kanda for me, I'm having issues with my choice of support and I believe he can at least make it work for today."

"What kind of troubles?" he asked getting up to fulfill her request. Allen's head perked out form the other side of the screen.

"They grew and I need him to help secure the wrapping till I can um... acquire a certain piece of clothing appropriate for the situation." Link nodded and went to fetch Kanda for Allen. This left her to think about what had happened recently, and boy was it allot.

Ever since they found out about Allen being the host of the heart a lot of things happened. Tiki and Road turned traitor towards the Earl's way of archiving his goal and were now on their side. The two Noah did however make it blindly clear that they were not there to fight just protect their compassion, Neah. That meant they were there to protect Allen form the Vatican and were willing to steal her away faster than the dreaded monsters could blink.

Malcolm C Rouvelier was killed by the Innocence the Earl called "Apocryphos" for the sin of Betraying God and threatening the Heart, Allen. Afterwords he had accepted Tiki as his compatible giving the Noah of pleasure the task of Protecting Allen form the Vatican. Tiki still called Allen a Boy almost teasing her it was a nickname she didn't mind.

Howard Link was still her room mate but her room had been renovated to Include a sliding wall, in truth it was two rooms with a wall That could be collapsed into itself creating one single large room or two small rooms. They had given Allen her own bathroom and her new exorcist uniform was even altered to appeal to her new role.

Kanda had returned form where Allen had doped him in the underground Opera house in Italy. He had to Fuse with Alma to save her, but the lovers were now one being and they apparently had a since of affection for Allen. This was always why Allen wanted Kanda to come help her, he was part woman now thanks to Alma. Moreover he Knew Allen's 'secret' and was good with the important stuff like helping her bind her breast till she can acquire the proper kind of corset for her growing chest.

And lastly the rest of the Noah began to reconsider use of the Akuma including the Earl himself. Adam as he was known to his family was beginning to see other ways to achieve his goal, ways that didn't include killing without reason. Allen's encounter and reveal as the host of the heart changed everything. There was a new enemy to be seen, the third side of the war and this one was human. Allen had to secretively wonder if the earl would join them making his beloved Noah clan whole.

Allen was pulled form her thoughts by a gruff voice announcing the arrival of a cretin exorcist. "Moyshi!" he announced before opening the door and Much to Links protest. The male exorcist didn't pay him any heed giving the man a stiffed Keh. He walked behind Allen's changing screen The look on his face when he noticed Allen's problem was priceless.

"I'll see you two at the generals meeting Try not to be late!" link said leaving Allen and Kanda with a empty room. It may not have been the best idea in his since as Kanda wasted no time in closing the distance. Allen squeaked when Kanda grabbed one of her boobs and started fixing the binding so they held her boobs in place more properly. He had to make sure to include the various wounds that were still healing.

"Are Lavi and Chaoji out of the medical wing yet?" she asked but moaned when Kanda didn't move his hands form her breast.

"Lavi is, the Baka Usagi is getting better but Chaoji's exposure has Tiki swamped with work. I don't think its healthy for him to be that close to innocence." Kandas face moved closer to Allen's ear. "And Alma wants to play later tonight keeps bothering me is my other half wanting to throw you on the bed and use various toys on your..." Kandas speech was cut off when Allen shoved her hand in his face.

"DAMIT ALMA! Quit playing you're games, Kanda if you're in there stop laughing your ass off." The swordsman's face twisted into a unnatural smile. Allen was the only one who seemed to know when Knada or Alma were in control of the body thou mostly Alma was submissive and resting in the back of Kanda's mind. Perhaps the inappropriate flirting with Allen was a dead giveaway, didn't help that Allen was kind of a slut.

To spite this obvious quark Allen was more selective with her lovers than a whore would be so Kanda had concluded that the Moyshi was a Hentai Girl, only beading certain kinds of lovers and was very open with her relationships. Truth was thou Allen was a little Slutty she had yet to lose her virginity outright, and she could get away with it on so many levels.

"Oh I'm so going to wipe that Smug look off you're face or did you want to see me Sucking off Kanda?" Alma Mad a face that looked kinda funny on Kanda when Allen said that, Alma was never good with the whole poker face concept. The older exorcist backed up a little till he hit the wall, Alma knew he was screwed and Kanda wasn't helping in his mind. Once Allen had the other backed into the wall she made quick work discarding his coat over the dressing screen and kneeling down on the ground.

Alma could feel the blood rush to Kandas groin as Allen Started to nuzzle the mans crotch. Allen let a wicked grin cross her face before catching the zipper of Kanda's pants in her teeth and pulling down. She unbuckled his belt and undid the first button not being surprised in the least when his hard erection came lose after she gave his pants a good tug.

Alma Blushed which being in Kandas body made it look so twisted and let out a heavy gasp when Allen's little pink tongue cane out and licked Kanda's erection. Alma was really bad at the whole poker-face thing and with Kanda's features it was just priceless. Allen watched the man throw his head back with a disgruntled moan when started sucking on the tip.

Inside the mind of the older exorcist Alma was fighting a losing battle as Kanda was rather enjoying the looks of the moyshi sucking him off and Alma was too drunk on pleasure to switch back. It may have been the fact that the growing bust issue was putting nasty images in his head. One in particular involving Allen wearing his coat Tied to his bed getting pussy raped was the one that did him in. He came with a grunt coating Allen's face and chest. "Damit BeanSprout!" he made a mental note to do just that later to Allen.

"Aww, you should know her kinks better than me by now Bakanda." Allen said throwing his coat back at him and going to the bathroom to wash 'Kanda' off her with a damp cloth before dressing herself and headed to the Infamy to help Tiki any way she can. She made sure to sway her hips as she departed making Kanda blush a very inserting shade of red.


	2. Disgruntled Pleasure Noah Is Twisted Fun

**Disgruntled Pleasure Noah is Twisted Fun**

Allen was still trying to fallow roads logic in regards to Tiki being a Comparable. She didn't think road understood Tiki's mission was to kill any Priest that crossed lines but perhaps it was the suicidal Innocence comment that had Allen confused. The only thing Tiki's innocence asked of him was to protect Allen form the humans, something the Earl asked him to do as well.

But what vexed Allen the most was why? Had Tiki not been the one who tried to kill Allen multiple times? Gotten his ass kicked by her than Cross? Was still looking at her with that rape face behind peoples backs? Yep that made it official Tiki noticed the larger chest on her.

"Good Morning, Boy!" he said in his usual banter a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Hello Tiki;" Allen greeted, "How's Chaoji doing?"

"Eh," He grunted running fingers through his hair. "You know the only reason I am doing this is because you asked me to..." he looked at the blossoming woman and sighed. "hes alive and if hes got the right stuff will live, I had to use my Tease on him to make sure there were no more parasites in him. The Dark Matter wasn't helping things much but it allowed me to heal him quicker. The longer he is exposed to the parasites the worse he will become he certainly isn't ever going to be the same again. Did I mention how much I Despise tows nasty little eyeballs..." Allen snickered.

"Aww Tiki; if it makes you fell better I'm glad you're on my side at least." she said jumping the Noah from behind. Tiki could have let Allen phase through him and fall on Chaoji but he didn't really want to give the bastard any more of Allen's attention than he already had. He still remembered the Tower and what Chaoji said and continued to believe after Allen took the hit for him.

The little Rat deserved to die, but Allen had begged Tiki to do all he could to help. It wasn't the usual puppy face because lets face it on Allen it was something akin to a instant win. Tiki doubted he could ever refuse Allen when Allen made that face. So here he was in the same situation as Allen, a Noah and an Exorcist, and to his utter shock and surprise it worked.

The innocence wasn't trying to kill his Dark Matter and his Dark Matter wasn't trying to derisory his innocence. It was all because of one fact and he knew it. He WANTED to protect Allen and what Tiki WANTED he got. He was after all the Noah of pleasure and he did what he Pleased, it was his Pleasure to see that Allen had lived to spite his ill fated attempts to kill the girl. The truth was Tiki had grown attached to the smaller Noah and like Road didn't see any since in killing Allen at all. If Allen was the 14th the 'traitor' killing Allen would only mean Allen was going to rise again.

Since Allen's innocence was the heart it could be said that no matter what was to happen Allen was going to forever remain the host. Logic than read that Allen's power was Absolute and she would always appose the Earl.

Furthermore there was something Allen's Noah knew that the others didn't and Tiki wanted to know what that was. And sometimes the girl just irritated him with it, but it wasn't her fault and he knew that. So he let Allen have her way and sure enough a grin crossed his face. "You know boy," he started the same sarcasm round that one word, "the next couple months is gonna be to die for." Allen just face palmed herself and decided to let it go, he was right but she was the one who was gonna be suffering it.

A few ways down the hall towards the library a familiar scene takes place. "YU CHAN...YOUR ALIVE!" cried the redhead as she went to glop the aforementioned samurai. Kanda moved out of the way and let Lavi crash head first to the ground. "ahhh Yu chan you're so mean..." the redhead protested only to get the tip of Kanda's sword at his thought. "but you're in a better mood than usual..." the blade came dangerously close.

"what did I say about using my given name." The dark haired male hisses through his teeth. Th young bookman backed up a little reining quiet for a moment.

"Not to do so... ever." he inquired than saw the wicked grin that crossed the irate samurais face. What happened next was no real surprise, the jr bookman found himself running full speed from a homicidal Asian man. He wound up int eh medical wing headed straight for the only person who he knew could save him "TIKI, ALLEN help yu chan's going to kill me!" he screamed ducking behind the noah of pleasure Allen looking at him like he lost his head.

"eh..." asked tiki if ti could be called that. Allen blinked till said samuri stood int eh doorframe with a very evil growl placed on his face. Allen instantly knew what to do.

"AH Kanda thats right we have a general meeting, come now cant be late!" Said Allen Dogging Mugen's new blood crystal self and garbing Kanda by the arm. She than proceeded to drag him to said general meeting.

Tiki and Lavi watched the scene unfold and exchanged a glance before Tiki shook his head, "You are lucky the whole lot of you, don't squander Nea's blessings again." he warned with an evil gleam. Lavi shivered getting the general idea that Tiki was not going to hesitate to kill if it meant protecting Allen. This was probably why he got along so well with his innocence, since Tiki's power was to protect the Heart it made since its host would be the one person wanting to protect its host.

In the hallway in Kinda's mind Alma found it hard to suppress her laughter and the samurai swore he was gonna make the moyshi pay for this later. But first sadly Allen was right they had a meeting to attend why them was beyond him. So he settled for a low Growl instead.

"Wow, Kanda that was Sexy." Allen joked making the samurai blush a deep crimson in reminder of what she and Alma did to him this morning. Not that he was about to complain but he secretly wished the two women were separate so he could enjoy watching some girl on girl action.

Oh yes He was gonna rape the moyshi later, tie her up with red ribbons and black leather bondage gear. Kanda was quick to wipe the image form his mind saving the thought for later. It would have done him not good to enter a room full of generals with boner because he was imagining a full busted bondage hentai girl Allen begging to be fucked.

They entered the room filled with officials including cross it took all of Allen's inner strength to remember her manes at this point and Kanda chose to voice the obvious.

"I think you're Apprentice wants ti kick your ass later Gneral Cross." Allen set a glare at Kanda for the comment.

"More to the point..." Allen Started "I think you at least owe me an explanation since I saw you get shot. But, my grievances with you will have to wait till later master Cross. We are here as summoned..." Allen saw the gleam in her masters eye and the bandaged covering the half of his face usually hidden behind a mask.

"You know dumb appearance in a few weeks time your growth is gonna really be a thing of amusement." Allen cringed at her masters words and Kanda snickered again the other generals were semi clueless and looking at cross as if he had lost what remind of his marbles when he got shot. The reminder of meeting was short sweet and to the point, Allen was ordered to NOT intervention or give sides to the Dark order or the Vatican in the coming weeks in fact she was officially on Medical leave.

Allen was to take it easy chill a but and recover form more then just her wounds, she was to only be sent on low priory missions unless emergency called for it. She was also promoted to General and Given power over Timathoy, who would still be toured by General Cloud. Kandas role there was he was in part to fill them in on what happened between him and Alma, once satisfied they were dismissed.

Outside Allen and kanda parted ways Allen to go find Lenalee, she was quite certain the older female would be better suited to help her with this issue. And sure enough Allen was pleased to find her not very far off. "Lenalee, I need to ask you something you got time?" Allen asked her signature smile plastered on her face.

"Oh Allen-Ku; Sure what about."Asked lenalee

"Umm Well its kinda of private..."Allen said with a blush, the older girl nodded and grabbed Allen by the hand dragging her to her room.

"Ok Allen what did you need to ask me about..."

"Er...well its..." Allen sighed, "Promise me you will not screech."Allen started blushing, Lenalee nodded. With another heavy sigh Alllen pulled the bottom of her shirt out of her pants and lifted it showing Lenalee.

The older girl gasped and covered her mouth to prevent a squeal of delight. "OH MY GOSH, you're a girl! Well why didn't you tell anyone Allen Chan?"

"That's just it I tried, but every time the issue came up I was hushed and I didn't want to be rude."

"Well how did you handle your... you know." Lenalee asked

"Oh the head nurse has known since after my first mission in all so has Kanda."

"WHAIT Kanda knows... how does Kanda know?"

"I got a nasty chest wound and under the incentive you would kill him he patched me up." Lenalee shrugged it off Allen was right she would have had his head. "Anyhow my problem is well the sisters are growing, and here I thought I was gonna be flat chested." Lenalee giggled at Allen's explanation.

"Of course Allen Chan I will be more than willign to help you out, BUT you have to be my dom?"

"Eh..." Allen asked her cheeks turning pink.

"OH, you don't have to I just wanted to see your reaction."Lenalee giggled, digging under her bed she pulled out a Wooden chest and a Black wooden chest with the phrase Do NOT ENTER scrawled all over it.

She opened the small wooden chest dogged around in the bottom and handed Allen a few thick pieces of cloth. "Throws are wraps, they should be more appropriate for the time being. And this..." she jested to the do not enter box. "Is my forbidden Toy box, it has a few different kinds of erotic toys inside, If you're instead in the earlier offer."

Allen grinned and got up went over and locked the door, "Hope you have no where to be for a while..." said Allen "Cus that sounds like fun." Lenalee just smiled.


End file.
